This invention relates to chromatographic analysis. In one aspect, the invention relates to chromatographic analysis of gas samples. In another aspect, the invention relates to an apparatus for carrying out a chromatographic analysis of a gas sample.
Many gas streams contain components having discrete individual boiling points which vary over a wide range. Analysis of such streams by gas chromatography, for the purpose of process monitoring, for example, is not always entirely satisfactory due to the excessive time required to elute the higher boiling components from the column. The problem is that the column length and packing required to separate the low boiling component will not allow the elution of the higher boiling components in a time suificiently short for good process control requirements.
Providing a gas chromatographic technique wherein the high boiling components are eluted from the column in a reasonably short period of time would be very desirable.